The Wedding Story
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: One shot. Sabrina tells her daughter what her almost wedding day to Aaron Jacobs was like.


My first Sabrina fic, review! And no flamess everyone's favorite episode xo

"Come on, please tell me again!" thirteen year old Gillian Kinkle begged her mother.

"I've told you the story a _million _times, don't you ever get tired of hearing it?" Her mother, Sabrina said.

"No."

"Well I'm getting tired of telling it."

"How can you be? It's the best story in the _entire _world."

"No, there's better stories."

"No way. It has mystery, suspense, and most of all," she sighed, "romance…"

"Oh my, ok fine if it means _that _much to you…" she began, "It was the day of the wedding. Salem woke me up that morning, and asked if I was terrified or nervous, and I said I wasn't. Which in the back of my mind I was. Very. I had this nagging feeling something wasn't right. Apparently it was further in the front of mind than I thought because my feet were frozen solid in giant blocks of ice. And I knew why. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew why.

"All hell was breaking loose downstairs and my friends were all a flutter and asking me why I was so behind schedule, and I wanted to scream at them, 'It's because I'm not sure if I love Aaron.' but…I always wasn't sure if that's what I wasn't sure about. So I didn't say anything. Amanda didn't help, well she did, but not at the time. Aaron wouldn't leave me alone so I had to go see what havoc was being wreaked downstairs and Aunt Hilda was there with a llama which was hard to find considering Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were there also. I was a tiny bit happier once I saw your grandmother and Aunt Hilda, and Zelda although she was a candle stick. My friends still weren't sure if I was sure I wasn't doubting anything, but I lied to them to try and not think about it.

"Then Doubt was in my room and I tried to tell him I wasn't doubting, but let's face it, when you're a witch and people come see you, it's because it's really happening whether or not you want to admit it. So anyway, he gave me Aaron's soul stone. And I was acting like it wasn't a big deal if they fit or not. But actually it was killing me not to know. So I went and got mine, and they _almost _fit. And of course…that's not soul mates. So I didn't know what to do, I mean they didn't fit. How was I _almost _supposed to say, 'my soul mate' if I knew for a fact, he wasn't. What a pickle. So Aaron insisted on talking to me, and to be honest I really didn't want to talk to him, I mean it was bad enough we weren't soul mates but…come on trying to _convince _me we could make it work. Yeah. Right. So that worked for a while, but in the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't work. How could it. I just decided to stop thinking for at least a second, while they handed me my something old, new, borrowed and stolen, and blue toenail. I tried to just think, maybe it won't be so bad, I mean he was ok, just not my soul mate.

"My dad popped in and then I noticed it. The bracelet. My immediate reaction, 'Ah! Oh no I can't wear this, get it off me. Harvey gave me that seven years ago. 12:36 is the exact time that we met." and then the flashback:

---

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait 'til 12:37?"

"I wanted to give you this,"

"Harvey digs Sabrina, 12:36."

"12:36 is the exact time we first spoke, in the cafeteria, on your first day at school."

"Oh Harvey it's perfect."

"Your perfect."

---

"And the second thoughts came back. All of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about when his note in his empty apartment…and how he'd always been there for me and how he had this deluxe apartment in the sky in my heart…our first kiss on valentine's day…the bracelet…how I felt around him. I had to get out of there. What was I thinking, I love Harvey. I had to talk to Aunt Hilda and my mom…

They were no help, well my mom wasn't. They kept telling me, the coal doesn't matter, listen to your heart. And I kept trying to tell them, 'I AM listening to my heart! But they wouldn't listen, so when Hilda said, 'And whatever you decide to do, it isn't the end of the world, trust me, I've been to the end of the world, this isn't it.' I felt like, 'Ok, well, so I can tell him that, and it won't be the end of the world.' But I had to see if my heart wasn't betraying me so I tried walking down the isle again.

"This time I made it. But when it was vow time… 'I Sabrina Spellman, take you Aaron Jacobs to be my partner in life. My one true…my one true…my.' I just couldn't say it. The flashbacks were too convincing and Amanda, Salem, and my own thoughts were more clear now. Why hadn't I just seen it before? I had to get out of there, and find my real soul mate. Wherever he went. I couldn't believe he just…left. I mean…I guess my thing is just hurting guys left and right. Well, after I leave here, I won't do that again. I tried telling Aaron that basically I couldn't do it, he wasn't my soul mate. He was surprisingly understanding. I think after the famous Freudian slip when I first met the Jacobs that _everyone _was suspicious. I mean why didn't I see it then? Saying something that incriminating, 'The most important thing is that Aaron loves me and I love Harvey.' Oh my God Sabrina you're such an idiot. I kept thinking how if I'd realized it then, I would have saved so many people embarrassment, _especially _myself. But honestly I was never going to see half those people ever again in my life, so not caring any way what anyone thought I ran out of there.

"I wasn't exactly sure where I was going or how I was going to get there, but I knew I had to find Harvey.

I didn't even notice until I looked, he was just sitting there with his motorcycle holding his soul stone. I was almost just shocked, did he know I'd run out on my own wedding? Probably. He's known me forever. And I guess that's just something I'd do. Then he said, 'I'm not really sure what this is, but something told me I'd find the answer here.' and I said, 'I think I just found mine,' so of course fairytale ending. We kissed, and threw our soul stones together, and of course, they fit. No almost. Then everyone in the doorway of the church was saying, 'It's about time.' and to be honest, it was. I don't know what was going on in my head, apparently I had this insane idea that if I ignored it and married someone else, it would go away. I mean he totally overreacted when he found out I was a witch, grant it, he did apologize, I don't know…but it turned out to be 12:36. And then we road off to the Massachusetts, well it was almost in New York, but Elvis style officiator chapel and got married. And you were conceived that night."

"Ew! Ok every time I tell you you can leave that part out! Bleh!" Gillian exclaimed, she shuddered then said, "I still love that story. When you saw dad what did you think?"

"Um…I don't know…I wasn't really thinking anything other than…how did he know I'd run out my wedding."

"Because unlike you he knew from the beginning you guys were soul mates."

"Maybe…"

"Mom you're so dense…if I were you, I wouldn't have gone out with Josh or Aaron! Especially Aaron, ew!"

"Hey, well, you know I was hurt because he couldn't accept me because I'm a witch, I mean…that was like the biggest test."

"Mom…come on honestly if someone told you that, what would you do?"  
"Panic."

"Yeah…and when you're a guy the other person's feelings don't always come to mind, plus he apologized. He freaked out, everyone would."

"Yeah…anyway. I'm just happy I don't have to fight it now…"

"You didn't have to fight it then! You did it on purpose because you had this idea in your head that he'd never accept you, he did. He always did, you're just…dense like I said before…but you can't help it. I am too." Gillian smiled.

Sabrina rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah, but I only had one partially dense parent you have two. Ha!" she said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"Mean!" she said following her.

"Oh right, I'm mean."

"You are, but I only have one mean parent you have two. Ha!"

Ok, so it might be more than a one shot if people like it, and the end was kinda silly, but so are they so…lol no flamesss. The format on the story is kinda weird but it would be better than one GIANT paragraph. 

Love,

rach


End file.
